


Roast

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting, Stuffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 7





	Roast

I was impressed at how much my boyfriend managed to eat at dinner, more than three servings. It was a juicy pot roast with carrots, potatoes, and rice, plus cinnamon rolls for dessert. “I’m going to call this my last cinnamon roll,” he said as he picked up his fourth one. “I think it’s going to about do me in.” As he raised the roll to his mouth, he belched deeply.  
“Are you full, baby? Are you sure you don’t want more?” I found myself offering.  
Looking a little nauseous, he shook his head. “I’m about to burst. In fact, I’m going to lay down.” I remembered then that pork usually upset his stomach, giving him indigestion before sending him to the toilet. He had filled up, expanding his stomach quickly with the meal.  
About an hour later, he started to toss and turn, groaning in discomfort. “I can’t take this. I freely admit it, I ate too much. I feel like I’ve got a watermelon belly.”  
I reach out, rubbing his sides sensually. His belly was for sure bloated to the max from all the roast and potatoes he had eagerly devoured. “Just relax and let it work through you.”  
“Your hands feel so good.” He relaxed his frame noticeably, then let out a nasty smelling fart. “That roast is tearing me up.”  
I knew he would end up spending ten or fifteen minutes on the toilet before too long, so I got up to pee first.  
As I washed my hands, he entered the bathroom, moaning. “I’m sorry, it’s an emergency.” Even as he pulled his pants off, he farted wetly.


End file.
